iSee You Naked
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: You thought things couldn't be more awkward between Sam and Freddie as is but after seeing each other naked. Everything changes. How people see them. How they see themselves and mostly how they look at each more then friends. Seddie.
1. The Start of it All

Carly

….

I sit on the couch watching t.v. I look back down at my watch. This is strange. Sam and Freddie haven't walked in yet into my apartment.

" That was the freakiest storms ever!" I hear Sam announce. That's what I was waiting for. I turn my head to see Sam and Freddie drenched from head to toe. Oh Seattle your weather causes to be the worst of us.

" I know." Freddie adds.

" What happened?" I asked get off the couch.

" Freddie and I had to go to the Groovy Smoothie to do Mr. Howard stupid project cause Freddie's mom is having a book club." Sam answers. " It's all your fault." She adds pointing at him.

" How is it my fault?" Freddie asks.

" You just wanted a smoothie. Now I possibly have a cold AND my clothes are drenched!" She replies. I see a fight any second. I push my self between the two.

" Just calm down. Sam you can go take a shower and borrow my clothes." I say to her. " Freddie, just go get changed." I say to him.

" Can I borrow Spencer's clothes. My mom doesn't want me back in the house until five." Freddie says. I look at him questionably.

" I am guessing Book Club is code for Sex Lives Talk." Sam says. We all get chills. I watch Sam make her way up to my bathroom leaving a trail from her wet boots.. I turn to head into Spencer's room for some clothes for Freddie. Can he even fit in Spencer's clothes?

Sam

….

Oh yeah. Just how I like it. A hot, nice, steamy shower. I pass my fingers through my hair. I then turn the water off and take a step out of the shower.

" Towel." I repeat to my self. I look around and I don't see a towel. I am sure I had one. Shit! I left it in Carly's room with my clothes.

"This is going to be interesting." I say to my self as I take a step to the bathroom door. Really interesting.

Freddie

….

I stand in Carly's room with a towel around me that I took from the hall closet. I look around at her purple room. We did did a good job with her room. I feel the taste on my tongue for a root beer. I make my way from her bed to the door. I feel the towel get loose and it drops. Ugh, why does this happen?

Sam

….

I run frantically to Carly's bedroom door which is basically across from her bathroom. I feel so exposed and embarrassed. I open the door and I hit something, falling on top of it. I look to see Freddie's naked body with mine on top of it.

" Why are you naked?" I yell.

" Why are you wet?" He yells back. I see and felt his man hood. I jump off of him and grab my towel on Carly's couch. Freddie saw my goods and put his towel on.

" What are you doing in here?" I ask as I put it on frantically.

" I thought I should get out of my wet clothes and wait here in Carly's room!" He answers back.

" You thought wrong Benson!" I yell.

" I heard yelling. What happened?" Carly asks running into the room.

" You could have at least told me that Freddie was changing in here!" I yell.

" And that Sam was ALSO changing in here!" Freddie yells.

" Woah, wait? You two saw each other…..naked?" Carly asks.

" Yeah. Thank for scarring me for life!" I say.

" Then why did I hear a big thump?" Carly asks.

" Cause Sam slammed into me making us fall down." Freddie says.

" It's like that scene in The Proposal." Carly says.

" The what?" I ask.

" It's a chick flick." She says.

" I see."

" Well, here is your clothes Freddie. You can go change in the bathroom." She says. I proceed to her closet and take a top and jeans. Thank god my underwear wasn't soaked.

" So…you…..felt his, junk?" Carly asks from her bed. I look over to her.

" I felt and saw it." I say trying to remove the images while putting on the t-shirt.

" I should have told you. I'm sorry." She says.

" It's not your fault. I left my towel in here by accident and I thought I could sneak from the bathroom to your room without being caught. I was horribly wrong so let's put this behind us and get through the day without any awkwardness."

" No promises. If Freddie saw the goods I wouldn't be surprised if he gets a boner when he sees you." She points to my shirt. It's a V neck. Just perfect.

" I don't care. I want ham." I say walking out of her room. I see Freddie on the couch flipping through the channels. I go into the fridge and part with some left over chili. They don't have any ham. I take a seat next to Freddie and I put my feet on his legs.

" At least some things never change." Freddie says smiling. He dips his finger into the chili and takes some. I kick him.

" What was that for?" He asks demandingly.

" My chili." I say like a five year old claiming which toys are mine.

" Therefore you kick me?" He asks raising an eye brow.

" Hey, it was that or chili in your face."

" I would take chili in my face than a kick."

" Wish granted." I put my hand in the chili and smear it all over his face. I finish the chili off and put the bowl on the coffee table.

" I had that coming." He says. I take some chili from his check with my pointer finger. I lick the chili off.

" Mmm Nub Chili." I say proceeding to lick my finger. I continue to take the chili off with my finger until Freddie gets up and whips it off with a towel.

Carly

…

" No Wendy your not listening to me! Sam was coming out of the shower and Freddie was in my bedroom naked and they bumped into each other." I say into the phone.

" Are your sure that his man hood was near to Sam's woman hood?" Wendy asks.

" Well…..it would make sense. You know when it comes to terms of sex."

" Woah! They had sex?"

" They didn't have sex! They accidentally slammed into one another while naked."

" Sounds like sex to me."

" Can it Wendy!"

" But why are you freaking out? It's totally okay. If it was like they bumped into each other while naked. Got turned on and you found them doing it on your bedroom floor but, that did not happen. Therefore, you must take a chill pill and see if anything changes between them for the next couple of days and if things get odd, you come to me. Now look, my mom is calling me but just relax and have a fun thrusday evening with your friends." Wendy says.

" But,"

" Relax." She says and hangs up the phone. She's right. I need to relax.

Freddie

…

I want to get one thing straight. I saw Sam naked. And yes, she was hot. I saw her boobs for crying out loud. And if you are questioning what we are both doing right now, we are fighting over the remote control to change the channel. Which is normal.

" Give it to me Benson!" Sam says struggling to reach my hand.

" I don't think so." I say. She backs away from me and starts running. " Sam, what are you? Ow!" She jumps on top of me and we both start wrestling. The remote was no longer in my hand but on the floor. I think now Sam just wanted to play with me. I block my face with my hands and she grabs them. We start rolling around on the ground. I was expecting Carly to come down some time soon. I pin her down to the ground and her V neck shirt was too revealing. It went too far down. Oh my god, I was getting turned on. It was a good distraction because she rolled me over and pinned me down. Full view down her shirt.

" Can you please pull up your shirt." I ask nicely.

" I'm guessing Benson liked what he saw." Sam says taking a seat on my lap. " I am going to enjoy teasing you." Boots are Made For Walking just started playing in my head. Oh God. Sam starts grinding on me. I was practically getting a lap dance. Seconds later I got a boner and Sam felt it. She was smiling happily at her satisfying victory.

" Oh my god Sam! What are you doing to Freddie?" Carly yells. I turn my head and see her standing on the stairs.

" Making Freddie happy." She replies. Carly shuts her eyes and walks to the kitchen. Sam gets off of me and I take a seat on the couch with a pillow on my crotch. Sam looks at me from the counter and cocks her eye brow. I look up at the ceiling. Fuck!


	2. Revelation Revolution

Sam

…

I walk into school with skinny black jeans and a silver t-shirt with red converse. I go to my locker and open it and a flock of girls come up to me.

" May I help you?" I ask questionably.

" Is it big?" One girl asks.

" What is what big?" I ask back.

" You know, Freddie's.."

" Yeah big. Like pointer finger big." I was lying. It was as big as a jumbo sharpie for crying out loud.

" Does he have an eight pack?" Another girl asks.

" Six Pack." I say. The all squeal.

" So is he promising?" The other girl asks.

" Promising like how?" I ask back.

" Like, promising in bed?" I open my mouth in shock.

" Where did you find out about this?" I ask.

" Wendy." All the girls say.

" Well, Wendy doesn't know what she is talking about. I might have seen the dork naked but I didn't sleep with him. God no! If you want to know. Find out for your self." I say. I slam my locker and go on the hunt for Wendy. I have a bone to pick with her.

Freddie

…..

I come to school wearing my normal blue jeans and red polo. I bend down to my locker but a group of boys come up to me.

" I'm not doing your homework for free." I say. I've been in this situation before with the football team.

" We're men here Freddie. We're hear to discuss the topic of woman. A certain blonde naked woman to be exact." One guy says smiling. All the boys start whistling.

" What are you talking about." I say. I do know what he is talking about. Sam being naked but I am not those kind of guys to talk about what they did or saw.

" The school knows you saw Samantha Puckett naked." Guy number one says.

" So?….."

" So…scale of one to ten. How hot?"

" Um, uh, a ten."

" How big are the mama's?" Guy number two asks.

" If you want to know her bra size it's 34 D." I reply. How I know you ask. That's what happens when you leave your clothes out in the open at your friend's house.

" Is she an animal in bed?" Guy number three asks.

" How would I know?" I ask.

" Didn't you sleep with her?" Dude number four says.

" No. We slammed up against each other while naked. She could felt my man hood but the man hood did not get up in her business." I say.

" You didn't get a boner?" Guy number one says.

" She's my friend. And that would be just wrong. She's a close friend but getting a boner from her is like getting a boner from your topless sister. You feel disgusting afterwards." I say. Not telling the honest truth but I would kill to be in the same bed as her.

" It is true." One guy says. Everyone starts agreeing.

" And how did you guys find out about this anyway?" I ask.

" Duh, Wendy." One guy says.

" Of course you did." I say slamming my locker. The bell rings and I see Wendy heading over to stairs.

" Wendy!" I yell as I run to hear. Someone else calls her name. Wendy stops in her tracks when we both see Sam coming down the stairs. Sam stands next to me and we both look at Wendy.

" What's up you guys?" She asks.

" Don't what up with us." Sam says angrily. " Who told you?"

" Who told me what?" She asks. She was lying cause she was panting.

" Who told you about Sam and I, you know, being naked?" I ask. Wendy bites her lip and grips her notebook. " Who told you?" I repeat.

" Carly did! She called me after the whole thing. She was concerned on so many levels. She called me for advice. This morning I accidentally spilled it to Jamie. It spread like wild fire. I had no intensions of making this public." Wendy says.

" But look on the bright side." She adds.

" There is no bright side!" Sam yells. I hold her arm making her calm down.

" Look, I am really sorry you guys and if there is anything you want be to do. I will do it." She says and walks away.

That day during school I was pushed into the janitor's closet four times with girls feeling me up and trying to get in my pants. I pushed them off and ran out. During lunch some girl from my french class came up to me while I was eating and kissed me. I ran out of the cafeteria and hid in one of the school yard's trees. I felt like Edward Cullen.

Sam

…

After gym class I took a shower in the girl's locker room and when I came out five boys had snuck in and were trying to get pictures of me naked. I kicked them all out before the towel became near to off. I changed in the bathroom. I ran to Principal Franklin's office to him about the boys. During lunch I swear every boy in the cafeteria was staring at my goods. I got a smack on the butt by a boy. So, I slapped him.

This is the worst day ever.

Carly

….

We all head back to my place. Sam and Freddie were unbelievable pissed off. Mostly at Jamie and Wendy.

" Four girls tried to get with me." Freddie says.

" So? Boys came into the locker room trying to get pics of me naked and one guy slapped my ass!" Sam says.

" Oh my god!" I say. We all take a seat on the couch and turn on the television to watch an HBO movie. I told them we should watch The Proposal. They groaned and we ended up watching Adventureland. I caught Sam and Freddie at points playing footsie but they just knocked the coffee table down. I would have gotten mad but it was pretty funny. Towards the end of the movie when Em and James came to their "moment" Sam and Freddie were calm but Freddie was playing with Sam's hair. When they started making out then things got awkward and I ended the movie with no complaint. Sam stayed at my house and Freddie went home. We head up to my room and Sam was exceptionally quite.

" You okay Sam?" I ask pulling a shirt out for her to sleep in.

" Yeah. It's just been a hectic day." Sam says.

" Well, tomorrow is friday and then the weekend. I think everything will blow over."

" I hope so. I'm not in the mood to find more boys in the locker room."

" Oh don't forget Freddie. Every girl has been trying to get a piece of him. He's become a little sex toy but at least he shuts off before you get down to it." I say.

" I know."

" But hey he only has eyes for one girl." I say. Sam chuckles. We get dressed and hop into bed. Tomorrow is a new day. And another webisode of iCarly.


	3. Love does not Compute

Carly

…..

Sam and I walk into school like usually, just like any other day. I look around and see no one darting their eyes at Sam.

" See, I told you Sam. Everyone has forgotten about it." I say reassuring her. Sam rolls her eyes. We get to our lockers. I open my up as Sam opens up her's. She looks over to me with an annoyed face.

" I spoke to soon?" I ask. I watch Sam pull out a pair of blue checkered boxer briefs with 'Freddie' written on with silver sharpie and a box of cookies. I take the cookies from her hand. I look at the label.

" Frisky cookies." I say out loud. " If your man's not in the mood, give him the cure." I continue.

" There's more." Sam says.

" Oh no." She pulls out a book and in bold letters that Sam reads,

" How to have sex, wet and dirty." Sam says. She looks at me disappointingly. I roll my eyes.

" It will be okay Sam." I say reassuring her again. Sam takes a few steps past me and dumps the boxers and cookies in the trashcan. I watch her put the book in her backpack.

" You keep'n the book Sam?" I ask.

" You never know." Sam says innocently.

" I never knew Sam had a red…lace…thong." I hear Freddie say. I turn my head to Freddie as he holds up the red lace thong with 'Sam' written on them and 'How to get down to it' book. Sam snatches the thong from Freddie and examines it. She then throws it in the trash.

" Hey Sam, I heard you like 'big' men." Some footballer says passing us.

" That's it!" Sam growls. Sam goes to make a mad dash for him but Freddie grabs her.

" Violence is not the answer." Freddie says holding her back.

" Yeah, Freddie. Tame that tiger." Some other dude says passing us. Freddie lets go of Sam and she runs off to chase the other dude.

" I feel really sorry for you guys. I shouldn't have told Wendy." I say sympathetically.

" It's not your entire fault." Freddie says. " Wendy just can't keep her mouth shut to Jamie." Freddie adds. I watch him walk away.

" Fuck!" I say to my self hitting my head against my locker door. I lift my head and pass my fingers over my forehead.

" Ow" I say quietly to my self. The bell rings for first period and head to Chemistry.

Freddie

….

After fifth period, I made my way to the computer room for computer class. I watch Sam walk in and take a computer a few desks away from me. I log into my school e-mail and make my self 'available' for chat. I then start on my project. I look back at my internet page and see the little chat icon jump up and down. I save my document and click on the icon.

**Samantha.:**

**I hate our school account names**

**Fredward.:**

**It's for the teacher's. If you had SamLuvzHam as an account they will be so confused that they will go insane.**

**Samantha.:**

**Hahahaha! So funny….**

**Fredward.:**

**What's so funny?**

**Samantha.:**

**Ur name! Fredward. Did Ur mom want to name u Edward? But she wanted u 2 be a Fred when you grow up? What is ur middle name anyway? I always seem to question my self what name for a boy starts with a L?**

**Fredward.:**

**My middle name is Leo.**

**Samantha.:**

**Oooo…..like a lion. Girls will like that. *wink***

**Fredward.:**

**Ugh, don't remind me. Lauren Stark actually succeeded in getting her hands down my pants yesterday in the janitor's closet.**

**Samantha.:**

**Ooooooooo…..it's that bad? I'm guessing you came no where near to loosing ur virginity.**

**Fredward.:**

**I thank god I didn't loose it. Lauren has a horrible reputation of sleeping with every guy at this school. How about you? When it comes to "an almost naked" situation...**

**Samantha.:**

**Nothing really bad except for yesterday in the locker room. Their a bunch of perverts. I am just feeling violated about the whole thing.**

**Fredward.:**

**Look, I feel equally violated and bad as you. I just want this to end as much as you want to.**

**Samantha.:**

**Love does not compute. I think my computer had a spazz attack after hearing the love tone in your message.**

**Fredward.:**

**Don't be evil. Just because I saw you naked doesn't change anything to me. Your my friend and I feel horrible about the whole thing.**

**Samantha.:**

**I'm sorry if I am sounding evil. :( I'm just in a really bad mood and I just want this whole thing to end like u do.**

**Fredward.:**

**If I was sitting next to you, I would take your hand and tell you everything will be okay.**

I look over the computers and see Sam smiling. She didn't notice me but I could tell she was thinking of her next move.

**Samantha.:**

**u SUCK at flirting Benson. I swear to god u got that from some cheesy chick flick that u had to see w/ Carly and I.**

**Fredward.:**

**How do you know if I got it from a chick flick or maybe I'm saying it cause I care about you?**

It was the longest pause of my life.

**Samantha.:**

**Ur good Benson. I have 2 admit. I don't have a come back 4 that.**

**But,**

**thanks.**

**For caring about me. :-***

**Fredward.:**

**Did you just send me a kiss?**

**Samantha.:**

**Oh shut up Benson.**

I could hear Sam's giggles from her computer. She saw me and made a kissy face. The bell rings and I log off my account. I look back at her computer and she is gone. It's freaky how fast she is.


	4. My Girl

Sam

…..

I sit outside in the school garden away from everybody else in the school. Everyone was calling me words as I was getting my food. Normally I would try to fight but some how….I couldn't. I want to punch their teeth our and kick them in their guts but I just can't. The whole situation has made me less vulnerable. I take my last sip of the milk from the milk carton and chuck it to the school wall.

" Samantha Puckett." I hear. I turn my body from the bench and see football player from early today with his 'Big man' comment. I roll my eyes and continue to stare at the wall.

" It's impolite not to look at someone when they talk to you." He says kneeling down to my level in front of me.

" Well, maybe a name will work because I only know you as jackass number nine." I say. Ooo diss. I smile and he smiles with me.

" The name is Aaron, Aaron Leary." He says with his green eyes piercing at me. He gets up and takes a seat next to me.

" Your such a beautiful girl." He says touching my hair.

" Don't touch me." I say. I try to get up but he grabs my hand and pulls me back down. He grips his hand around my waist and looks at me with his eyes. He gets a grin on his face. He moves his head towards me and presses his lips forcefully on to mine. My eyes go wide open. I try to push his off but he keeps on pulling me closer to him. I feel his hands slowly go up my shirt. They roam around and make their way too my boob. I try grab his hand and pull it off. His other hand tries to unzip my skirt.

" Get off of me!" I yell as he takes a breather.

" Shut up, you know you like it." He says. It's then I really start to fight him off. I try to push him off but he refuses and continues to get me closer to him. I try to push him off with my hands but he got my hands and we're trying to get them in his pants.

" Get off!" I yell once again through my lips pulling my hands back.

Freddie

…

I walk out of the cafeteria after a boy sling-shotted me a pair of pink panties at me. I walk down the hallway passing the garden doors. I stop as everyone else as we all hear the same struggle. My eyes glance at everyone. People glance at each other and back at me.

" Get off!" We all hear.

" Sam?" I say to my self. I run up to the doors and push them opening barging into the garden. I look over at the bench and Aaron Leary was all over Sam like a lion on the dead carcass of a zebra. This wasn't happening. I couldn't' move for a whole five seconds. It was like a horrible scene out of a movie that I didn't want to imagine but it was happening and I knew I had to do one thing.

" She said get off." I say sternly. He lifts his head and looks at me questionably. I drop my backpack and step towards them. I grab him by the shoulders and pull him off Sam.

" What's wrong with you?" I ask him as I hold his collar.

" Just wanted to take Sam on a little spin." He replies chuckling.

" You pervert." I say to him. I feel my knuckles tighten. I clutch my hand and swing my hand to his face, punching him in the eye. Everyone behind me gasps. I let go of his collar.

" Fuck!" I yell holding my hand. He swings his fist at me getting me in the upper shoulder. He tries to hit me again but I block him and it was wingy just trying to get one another.

" Hey! Break it off!" Mr. Franklin says pulling us apart. " Who started this?" He asks demandingly.

" He did. Freddie did." Aaron says pointing at me. Mr. Franklin looks at me.

" It didn't start that way." Sam says coming to stand by me. " Aaron was trying to rape me, but Freddie got him off of me before he really did anything." She adds. Mr. Franklin's eyes dart to Aaron.

" Your coming to my office Mr. Leary. Freddie, go to the nurse's. One week of two hour detention for you starting on monday." Mr. Franklin says. He take Aaron by the shoulder and guides him to my office. I feel Sam had taken my hand and squeeze back as a response. I take Sam and I to the nurse. I take a seat on a cot. Nurse Kim assists to my shoulder then applying a cold/hot pack on my fist. I look over to Sam who was lying on the other cot with her traumatized eyes staring at the ceiling.

" You need anything Sam?" Nurse Kim asks Sam.

" Can I have a fat cake?" Sam asks back.

" I'll be back." She says walking out, closing the door behind her. I turn my self to Sam.

" Did he really rape you?" I ask concerningly. Sam sighs.

" His hands only got to my boobs but I didn't exactly take me for a spin, by the time you showed up I think he was going to get to it but," She says then rolling her head to me. " You showed up." She adds smiling. She takes my other hand and holds it.

" Oh my gosh! I heard what happen! You guys okay?" Carly exclaims running in. I let go of Sam's hand. Sam sits up.

" We're okay but Freddie is the one who is in the most pain." Sam says. Carly drops her bag and sits next to me examining me.

" Well, at least he didn't get you in the nose." Carly says.

" Here is your fat cake Sam." Nurse Kim says walking in, throwing it to her. Sam tears it open.

" You almost got raped and your eating a fat cake?" Carly asks.

" Your point?" Sam asks with some fat cake in her mouth. I chuckle.

That's my girl.

-0-

Carly

…..

Freddie, Sam and I walk into my house. We had nothing to say as we walked in. Sam took a place on the couch while Freddie planted himself in front of the computer. I made my way to the fridge which I don't normally do. I take a soda. I sit my self down next to Sam who was occupying her self with the television. Spencer walks in and screaming " What up?" as his announcement of entering.

" Why so glum teenagers?" He asks. I turn to Sam seeing if she was going to give an answer.

" Nothing. Nothing really happened today." Sam says.

" Nothing exciting." I say.

" Well….let's add some excitement by everyone going with me to the new art gallery at the Seattle museum of Art!" Spencer says doing my fist pumps in the air to get us going. Freddie, Sam and I just moan and groan.

" I'll pay you twenty bucks if you guys come." Spencer says giving an offer.

" Make it a fifty." Sam says.

" No." Spencer says to Sam.

" I'll go." I say standing and taking my jacket. Sam and Freddie have some stuff to talk about anyway. Sam gets off the couch and makes her way up the stairs. I look at Freddie and his eyes follow Sam up the stairwell. I button up my jacket and follow Spencer out the door.

Sam and Freddie have a lot of stuff to talk about.


	5. The Big Big Bang

Sam

…..

I sit on the hood of the car occupying my self with a rubber band ball. I start to remember the whole thing. Aaron on top of me, Freddie pulling Aaron off of me, Freddie punching Aaron. I flinch at the thought. That's how much that impacted me. Like, who knew Freddie was that strong? Someone has definitely been working out. I take a rubber band and sling shot it to the door. I then remember what Freddie asked me as we both sat there in silence in the nurse's office.

_" Did he really rape you?" He asked. _When he asked me that I really hit the nail. I take another sigh and continue to mess with the rubber band ball. I look down at the floor as I fiddle around. I hear the door open and close. I look across the room and Freddie stands by the tech cart.

" I just have to fix something on the website." He says. I nod my head in agree and continue on where I had left off. My eyes then locked on to Freddie. I began to mentally undress him with my eyes. When I had seen him naked it was pretty obvious that he has been working out. He has biceps and abs. I bite my lip as I keep on picturing it. I let my legs dangle down from the hood, letting them touch the floor.

Freddie

…

I look upon the iCarly website trying to look for the little error my friend Warren had pointed out earlier to me in class but I could not find it. I press the space bar frantically and then some song come on and I don't know how it started playing. iTones was not on and the only web page that was on was . I look over Sam for a brief second as she was a bit shocked by hearing it.

_I don't wanna lie_

_I'm gonna take what you're giving_

_'Cause I know you're willing_

_To take me all the way_

_You got me right here_

_Combustible, and I can't wait to finally explode_

_The Big Big Bang_

_The reason I'm alive_

_When all the stars collide_

_In this universe inside_

_The Big Big Bang_

My eyes had locked on to Sam. She was standing in front of the hood of the car and she looked like she had to say something. A image immediately screened on to my eyes. It was like I was watching Harry Potter part one of the last movie all over again. Where Harry and Hermione was having their naked shiny make-out session but it was different. It was Sam and I but it only lasted a brief second. I look over to Sam and it was like she had seen the same thing. The Big Bang song continued to play. I was a few steps away from the tech cart good enough to say I was in the middle of the room. Sam took a step in front of me then quickly pulled off her shirt blue long sleeve shirt, justing showing her purple bra. I pull off my red penny-tee shirt. We looked at each other. Sam finally got the courage and took a step closer to me. Her fingers trace over the bruise on my shoulder. I grab her wrist and hold it. We both look deep into each other's eyes. I lean in fastly and kiss her passionately. Our lips completely in sync with each other's going insane with dominance but it was sweet. She held either sides of my face as my hands glided down from her arms to holding her waist. Sam was pulling my head towards her's as she basically sucked on my lips but I sucked on her bottom lip pulling her heads towards me. I started to hold the back of her head with my fingers becoming intertwined in her curls. We only stopped for a second when the song ended. She had the look of innocents and wanting.

-0-

With my hands once again of her waist, I pulled her closer to me as we make out. We are now both kneeling on Carly's guest bed. My hands glide around her torso. Sam makes her way to unbuckling my belt buckle as I find a way to unhook her bra. I manage to get it off. I hold her close to me and we were chest to chest. I could feel her harden nipples. Our eyes glued to each other as we fall slowly on to the bed.


	6. I don't think, I know

Sam

…..

I sigh heavily and look up at the ceiling in amazement. I take the bed blanket and pull it over my body. Oh my,

" God." I say. Freddie's eyes were also staring at the ceiling.

" I know." He says. I close my eyes and smile in pleasure. Flashback moment.

_My hands had found their way to unbuckling his pants and Freddie had just got off my bra. He held me close to him. I could feel his heartbeat and it was fast. His eyes just looked deep into mine. I knew he just didn't want sex. He wanted me, fully. I think that changed everything I ever felt for the him. I hold the back of his head and kiss him passionately while leaning down slowly on to the bed where it became physical. Freddie had ridden up my skirt along with tearing off my underwear. I could feel him hardening as he put on the condom then he came into me. It was blinding and passionate with every second. My legs up and around him. I was hissing his name and Freddie's eyes were blazing with the heat between us. I couldn't catch my breath at one point with him coming in me so hard and fast. Our lips were connected when our climaxes came….at the same time. I had dug my finger nails into his back and he gripped my thigh. We were moaning and screaming into each other's mouths. My head was above the pillow. Once it was over, my head dropped and Freddie's face feel on my chest. He kissed in between my boobs and then kissed me. _

" You were," I manage to say but, I think I just had another orgasm thinking about it. That's how intense it was. Oh my god he's intense.

" How did this even happen?" Freddie asked.

" I don't know. I just tore off my shirt to objectify my self and then you took off your's then,"

" This." He says in a happy tone.

" Yeah." I say smiling. I turn my head to him and bite my lip. I kiss him passionately as I cup his cheek.

" I want to say something but I don't know what to say." I say.

" What do you mean?" Freddie asks. I move closer to him. I lie my head on his open chest and my hand lies on his heart. His hand takes place on my arm.

" The tone of your voice when you asked me I was raped, the way you held my hand, the way you punched Aaron Leary." Freddie began to rub my arm. " The way you make me feel safe and precious. I have never really felt that with a guy. You are special to me Freddie." I say.

" Your special to me too Sam." Freddie says. " I think that's the reason why, I…"

" You don't have to say the daring words. I know you do because, I think I love you too." I feel his lips plant on my forehead.

" I don't think. I know." He says. I sigh in happiness.

-0-

Freddie and I sit on the couch flipping through the channels. My head places on his chest with his arm around my upper body. Yes, we're dressed you perverts. I nuzzle my head more into his shoulder.

" How are we going to Carly?" Freddie asks pulling a strand of my hair to fiddle with. Oh shit. I didn't even think that through. My eyes grow big.

" Just let my lips do all the talking." I say lifting my head to his face.

" I like your lips." Freddie says smiling.

" I like your lips too." I cup his cheek and kiss him proceeding to a make-out session.

" I think that piece will look really good next to the, AAAAHHHH!" I turn my head and Carly continues to scream. I roll my eyes around. She finally stops screaming and I see her trying to find words.

" How the? Naked truth? Did you two? Hate then, kissy?" Carly asks. Spencer had backed away from the situation into his room with a squirrel painting.

" It just happened." I say standing. I smile trying to make everything seem normal. Carly catches her self and looks around the room.

" How did it even happen?" She asks.

" It just, happened." I reply. I feel Freddie's hand on my waist.

" I sort of want to be mad at you guys but, the truth is….you two would hate and want to kill each other on a daily bassi but I knew it was your own secret ways of liking one another. I saw this coming but I think it would happen know. I'm happy for you guys." It looks like Carly is about to cry so I hug her. I feel her gag on her tears as her head falls on my shoulder.

" Why are you crying?" I ask.

" I wish, I could see Adam naked." She says between her tears.

" You don't want that Carly." I say.

" But he's so hot topless."

" I didn't need to know that." Freddie says.


	7. A Cheesy Chick Flick Ending

Carly

….

I lean on my locker looking at Sam and Freddie as they talk. It's weird how things can bring to sworn enemies together.

" Hey Benson." A footballer says. Oh my gosh. It's the one from yesterday. Freddie turns his head to him.

" I've seen you have tamed the tiger." He says.

" Yeah, I have." Freddie says then kisses Sam. Wait a minute. Cummed up sheets in the guest room. Sam's sock that I found in the room. Oh my,

" God!" I exclaim. Sam and Freddie stop and look at me. " You two did the nasty in my guest bed? Oh, nasty, I can't get the image out of my brain! EEEWWWW!" I run off far away from them.

Thank god I made Spencer clean those sheets!

Sam

…..

" I still find it sort of weird that we had to put through all this, bullshit just for us to say and know how much we love each other." I say to Freddie.

" Love can come out in very strange and weird ways but, when you are finally with that person. You just don't give a shit anymore." Freddie says. He takes my hand and we start to walk down the hallway. I look over to Wendy as she is more likely spilling some more gossip to Jamie. I squeeze Freddie's hand tight.

" Did you ever figure out who did that Big Bang song?" I ask randomly.

" Rock Mafia." He replies.

" Rock Mafia? Didn't Mindy Cycus say that in the beginning of her who owns my heart song?"

" Yeah, and if you watch the music video you would see her kissing the lead singer of the band."

" She's a slut."

" Do you want to know the song that is playing in my head right now?"

" Do I want to know?"

" Actually you do."

" What is it then?"

" I'm just a kid by simple plan."

" It's like a cheesy chick flick ending song." The song immediately gets stuck in my head. Dang it!

" God I hate you." I say punching his arm.

" Ow!" He says.

" Your such a wimp." I say chuckling.

_I woke up it was seven,_

_Waited till eleven,_

_Just to figure out that no one would call,_

_I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them,_

_What's another night all alone,_

_When your spending everyday on your own, _

_And here it goes,_

_I'm just a kid and my life is nightmare,_

_I'm just a kid, I know it's not fair, _

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is,_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tongiht_


End file.
